15 Passos
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: Eram apenas 15 passos, e uma distância infinita


**diclamer:** Nada me pertence, tudo da Jk Rowling esse universo fantastico

Atenção: Essa fic é **Angst**. Não espere finais Felizes. ;]

* * *

- 15 Passos, Malfoy, você tem 15 passos para me impedir.

- Impedir de que?

- De tirar você da minha vida.

**1° passo.**

Desprezo. Malfoy desprezava tudo que vinha dela. Ela era irritante, estudava demais, amiga do Potter, namorada do Weasley. Sangue-sujo. Sangue-sujo. Sangue-sujo.

**2° passo.**

Não fora de propósito. Um dia observava a copa das árvores, eram verdes e monótonas, então vinha o sol e um milhão e meio de tons de verdes - uns mais amarelados, outros tão escuros - surgiam. Aquilo a encantava. Um dia ela observou Draco por meio segundo a mais do que deveria - o seu grande erro - e o que era sombra virou luz, e a pele branca de Malfoy tornou-se uma pintura, onde haviam matizes tão claros sob a luz, outros tão escuros sob a própria sombra - o mais impressionante eram as cores que haviam em sua pele, haviam reflexos verdes, roxos, amarelos, vermelhos como se ele fosse capaz de absorver todas as cores existentes. Havia tanta cor onde ela nunca havia visto.

**3° passo.**

Era o jeito que ela o olhava. Malfoy tinha certeza que Granger o desejava, as pupilas dela se dilatavam, e desde certo dia que ela o encarara por tanto tempo, ela tornara-se mais próxima, não que conversassem, mas ela parecia estar mais presente. Intrigante.

**4° passo.**

Havia Ron, sempre haveria. Sempre haveria os abraços de Ron, os olhos de um azul tão calmo, as incontáveis sardas, as incontáveis risadas. Seria um erro não chamar isso de amor. E ele a esperava além daquela porta, e Hermione sabia que tinha que continuar, porque certas coisas não podem mudar; como o amor absoluto que sentia por Ron.

**5° passo.**

É claro que ele queria pará-la. É claro que Draco queria olhar nos olhos sem graça dela e dizer para ela não ir. Foda-se que o certo era ela continuar andando, ele nunca se importava com o certo. Preferia o errado, mas seus pés estavam grudados no chão e Granger não olhava pra trás. E isso lembrava Draco que Hermione era _sim,_ orgulhosa, racional, metódica. _Certa_. E isso o lembrava de seu interesse por ela, porque se Hermione fosse menos _Granger_, ele jamais teria a notado, mas a forma como ela parecia presente, e seus curtos olhares e sua vida na biblioteca. Ele estava tão entediado, e Granger estava ali de uma forma tão próxima.

**6° passo.**

Hermione não sabia bem quando Draco começou a responder seus olhares. Só sabia que ele, de repente, respondia e isso fazia com que Hermione quisesse parar o tempo, e isso a fazia pensar em bobagens, tais como seria o beijo de Malfoy, a textura da pele dele, tudo.

Só que os olhos de Malfoy não eram como sua pele - branca e cheia de cores invisíveis - eram cinzas. Não mudavam de cor, nem no sol, nem na sombra. Um milhão e meio de matizes quase iguais. Isso desinteressava Granger, porque a fazia pensar que não combinava com Draco olhos tão cinzas, não se ele fosse todo cheio de cores como ela imaginava.

**7° passo.**

Era só Granger, a Granger sangue-ruim. Então por que sentia uma vergonha tão grande em aproximar-se e beijá-la, como planejava? Por Merlin, ele estava naquela biblioteca fazia tanto tempo, e tudo o que tinha que fazer era levantar e beijá-la porque era óbvio que ela não iria reclamar, e se reclamasse, ele não se importava._ Se importaria sim._ Porque tinha medo de receber um _não_ dela, e perceber que qualquer olhar que ela lançara para ele não fora nada além de sua imaginação.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 passos. Contados mentalmente para lembrar-lheda distância infinita entre ele e Granger. Distância essa que foi quebrada por ele, não quando ele andou, mas quando ele a encarou, e a beijou sem dizer mais nada. Draco sentiu que todo aquele medo do _não_ fora inútil, porque ela não disse não, ela o beijara: dizia _sim._

**8° passo.**

Hermione sabia que eles não podiam ter começado. Porque quando Malfoy a beijou, tão repentinamente e de forma tão direta, com tanta certeza ela sentiu tantas coisas que não devia sentir. Era algo novo, Ron nunca a beijaria daquela maneira, Ron nunca seria tão direto, tão forte. Ron jamais conseguiria copiar o olhar de Malfoy quando ambos se encontravam a milímetros um do outro, esperando respostas mútuas que nunca viriam.

No meio de todo aquele olhar, ela encontrou alguns micro-matizes marrons. Sorriu porque só ela sabia o que significava aqueles matizes tão ínfimos - era a existência de algo mais em Draco Malfoy. E Malfoy sorriu também. Não por qualquer motivo que o fizesse sorrir, mas porque ver Granger sorrindo tão próxima dele o fazia querer sorrir também.

**9° passo.**

Malfoy nunca planejara aquilo. Nunca planejara seguir Granger, empurrá-la em algum armário, alguma sala vazia e beijá-la, beijá-la, beijá-la. Nenhuma das tantas vezes que o fez, havia planejado

Nem ao menos pensara que ela corresponderia todas as vezes como ela correspondia. A pior parte disso tudo eram as despedidas.

Por que, céus, ele sempre teria aquela marca no braço esquerdo, ela sempre seria uma sangue-ruim. Sempre. E toda vez que se despediam, sentiam-se na obrigação de dizer para sempre, como se fosse a última vez que fossem se ver, porque, se alguém descobrisse, seria. E haviam tantas outras coisas que atrapalhavam uma suposta realidade em que poderiam ficar juntos. Malfoy tinha Astoria. Granger tinha Ron. Eles não podiam ter um ao outro, nem havia essa hipótese. O destino lhes obrigava a seguir uma ordem. Triste.

Só que Draco deu um passo na direção de Granger.

_Então o mundo parou._

Só que Draco sentiu seu coração preso e asfixiado.

_O mundo continuava parado._

Só que Draco recuou o tímido passo que dera. Covarde.

_O mundo voltou a girar, como sempre_

**10° passo.**

Era ela que segurava tudo. Era ela que equilibrava o heroísmo maníaco de Harry com a forma rudimentar que Ron falava de sentimentos. Não era prepotência falar que eles não existiam sem ela. Porque eles não existiam, nem Ginny, e nem mais nenhum Weasley. Deus, ela era obrigada a permanecer com eles, se não tudo ia desandar. Sem ela, Ginny explodiria com Harry cada vez que ele bancasse o herói com qualquer uma que não fosse ela. Sem ela, Ron seria grosso e rude para sempre, talvez até solteiro. Sem ela, Molly não teria com quem compartilhar seus dramas de mãe, e Arthur não teria para quem perguntar suas duvidas sobre tomadas e carros.

Como alguém poderia _não_ entender sua essencialidade na família Weasley , da qual Harry já se considerava parte? Escolhera aquele caminho, agora tinha que segui-lo até o final, porque o Destino lhe obrigava.

Esse maldito Destino que não a deixava amar nem ficar com outra pessoa; que a obrigava ficar com vergonha e com consciência pesada quando encontrava os olhos de Ron sorrindo pra ela. Sentia tanta raiva. Sempre se achara uma criatura livre, e agora era uma escrava do Destino.

Obrigada a seguir suas ordens, como por exemplo, dar aqueles 15 passos , ir até Ron e dizer-lhe _sim_, aceitar aquela aliança e casar-se com ele. Se ao menos Draco a detivesse, ela mandaria o Destino pro inferno, e ficaria com ele.

E, por um milésimo de segundo, Hermione parou de andar.

_O mundo parara novamente_

E, por um milésimo de segundo, Hermione esperou a mão de Draco no seu ombro.

_O mundo gostaria de ficar parado, para sempre_

E, por um milésimo de segundo, Hermione pensou ouvir Draco dizendo que parasse. Porém, não ouviu nada.

_O mundo, triste, voltou a rodar_

**11° passo.**

Desejou não ser Draco Malfoy. Desejou ser mais algum estúpido da Grifinória só para que tivesse coragem de pará-la e dizer-lhe que todos aqueles beijos e todos aqueles momentos não podiam deixar de acontecer. Ela sempre fora a sabe-tudo, não? Qual era a grande dificuldade em saber que ele a amava?

Por que aquela não podia ser uma das inúmeras despedidas que tiveram, das quais eles voltariam, sedentos um do outro, em poucas horas? Por que ela tinha que ser tão Grifinória e tão leal? Era só o Weasley. Ela não podia trair aquele ruivo de merda?

É claro que Draco não gostaria de ser o eterno outro. Mas, doía menos ser o outro do que não ter ela para sempre. Merlin, quando se tornara tão apaixonado? Quando no meio de todos aqueles beijos e no meio de todos aqueles olhares, castanhos e comuns, ele fora se apaixonar? Não era pra ter sido assim. _Não era_. Era só pra ele não ter mais tédio, até que se entediasse dela e tudo acabasse.

Tudo acabava. Até aquela maldita guerra acabou, até sua vontade de limpar o nome Malfoy acabou. A única vontade que ele tinha era acordar e ver olhos castanhos - antes tão sem graça - e ver cachos embaraçados e grandes demais, ver o sorriso de Granger - tão comum! E sorrir só porque ela era toda comum e ele gostava disso.

Desespero.

_O mundo já não sabia se parava ou continuava_

**12° passo.**

Desejou ter ido pra Corvinal - como deveria ser - desejou ser apenas Hermione Granger, sem Ron, sem Harry. Porque, assim, poderia voltar e falar para Malfoy que eles ficariam juntos, porque isso poderia até não ser a coisa mais certa, mas por uma vez na vida não queria ser racional. E o obrigaria a ficar junto de si.

Deus, como ela pudera se apaixonar por ele? Como ela pudera se perder nos contáveis pontinhos marrons nos olhos cinza de Draco - a prova física que ela entrara na vida dele - ou em todas as cores invisíveis de Draco. Ela costumava ser tão racional. Ela costumava ser apaixonada por Ron.

Porque, era obvio que ela o amava. Seria impossível não amá-lo depois de tanto tempo. O problema não era esse, era a paixão. Porque agora ela via seu amor absoluto por Ron e por Harry iguais, não conseguia ver-se apaixonada por Ron, porque parecia _tão _melhor estar apaixonada por Draco, pelo o abraço forte demais de Draco, pelo beijo áspero demais de Draco. Eram essas coisa pequenas e banais que a faziam querer parar aquele trajeto obrigatório.

Não entendia porque tinha que sacrificar-se pelos outros, não entendia qual era seu problema genético que a fez tão _Granger_. Céus, era só dizer a Ron que ele poderia se casar com Lavender, ou com qualquer outra, que ela iria apoiar e ambos seriam felizes com outras pessoas.

Porque Ron lhe fazia feliz, mas não era essa felicidade que ela queria.

Hermione queria aquela felicidade ambígua que Draco trazia. Aquela felicidade-não-feliz. Porque, ao mesmo tempo que só desejava os lábios dele, os abraços dele, tudo aquilo machucava, pelo simples fato que ele era Draco Malfoy e ela era Hermione Granger, não era certo ficarem juntos. E tudo que não era certo a machucava. Ela sempre fora obrigada a seguir o certo. Sua consciência sempre lhe impôs isso. Então, por que ela queria ignorar a obrigação de casar-se com Ron e ficar com Draco? Ela sabia que só poderia ter felicidade-não-feliz junto dele.

_O mundo, curioso, parou: queria assistir a mais triste das despedidas_

**13° passo.**

Ausente de si próprio, Draco assistia a distância infinita, que quebrara há tanto tempo, criar-se novamente. Granger a criava, e aquilo dava raiva porque parecia que, se a distância assim existisse novamente, todos aqueles meses que passaram juntos entre os intervalos de aula e na calada da noite, seriam vazios, como se em todos aqueles momentos Draco tivesse ficado sozinho, e não com Granger.

Ele não se importava com Astoria. Casar com ela era um plano de seus pais, e não dele. E daí que fosse um sonserino? Isso não implica em não ter coragem. E por Granger, ele - naquele seu acesso de desespero, vergonha e raiva - teria coragem para enfrentar seus pais. Ignoraria aquela obrigação estúpida de continuar uma linhagem de sangues-puros - antes tão primordial e necessária em sua vida.

Em nível de importância, naquele cenário triste onde Granger continuava a andar, os ecos dos passos de Granger naquele hall de entrada - vazio para eles, cheio pros outros, onde Granger quase saía para os jardins para encontrar o Weasel - eram mais importantes do que um sangue estúpido.

Ainda havia a felicidade. Ou a falta dela. Draco sabia que se alcançasse Granger isso implicaria em assumir aquele romance, isso implicaria em desafiar seus pais, em ficar sem herança, e ter que trabalhar, tornar-se-ia um Weasley? É claro que agora esses fatos não importavam muito, porque a vontade de correr até ela e pará-la era muito grande. Porém e depois? Só aquela paixão louca que tinha, e toda aquela felicidade esquisita - meio triste - não o sustentaria.

Talvez, dar mais treze passos para alcançá-la fosse um erro. Porque toda aquela merda de situação futura só poderia deixar os dois infelizes.

Coragem.

_O mundo queria interferir, previa o erro iminente - não podia_

**14° passo.**

Era triste. Lógico que era triste. Era triste obrigar-se a fazer outra pessoa feliz, enquanto gostaria de uma felicidade-não-feliz. Toda aquela despedida, sem abraços, beijos ou promessas era triste. Era agonizante não olhar pra trás - certificar-se que Draco ainda estava lá. Contudo, sabia que se olhasse, iria até ele. Erro.

Faltava apenas um passo para cruzar a porta que a levaria até Ronald Weasley.

O Destino ria dela, porque a obrigava a seguir o caminho que queria, e ela não fazia nada para impedir.

Esperança, aquela maldita esperança inútil. Porque, na verdade, se Draco a parasse nada mudaria. Hermione era racional demais para acreditar que eles tinham algum futuro juntos. E depois? Aquela felicidade-não-feliz cheia de cores invisíveis e pequenos pontos marrons não iria sustentá-los. Não seria o suficiente para fazer deles uma família. E famílias são importantes.

A lealdade também. Por isso não havia hipótese alguma de Hermione trair Ron, não com uma aliança pesada no anelar direito. Por isso não havia hipótese alguma de Hermione ficar com Draco de uma maneira ou de outra.

_A tristeza invadia o mundo, ele queria voltar a rodar, não podia_

**15° pas**so.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_A tensão inundou o mundo, parado, ele só podia assistir_

** Acabaram-se os passos.**

Um encarava o outro, Draco a parara antes de cruzar o portal.

Dentro de Hermione acontecia uma revolução de sentimentos, sentia _tanto_. Sentia ainda mais porque o sol iluminava Draco e ela via toda aquela pintura que a fizera apaixonar-se. Segurando-a, impedindo-a. Como tinha que ser. A esperança comemorava, porque afinal vencera, porque afinal ele quebrara a distância infinita novamente. Parecia que tudo ia dar certo.

Draco não conseguia identificar nada do que sentia.

_O mundo prendia a respiração, esperando o desfecho final_

- Me tire da sua vida.

Então Hermione parou de sentir tudo, parou de ver as cores, e de contar os pontos marrons nos olhos cinzas, porque ela sentiu que agora tudo seria cinza.

- Não precisava vir para me dizer isso.

A voz embargada de um sentimento todo triste, denunciava o crime que se cometia a um coração, a uma alma. Uma facada no coração ou um beijo do dementador seriam menos dolorosos.

- Precisava sim. Para nós dois termos certeza que essa é a última despedida.

Ela virou e andou até o coche no qual Ron e Harry esperavam-na. Não contou os passos que marcavam a destruição de algo que nunca foi real, mas sempre aconteceu. Não contou os passos que a levavam até a obrigação de fazer alguém feliz, e ser feliz. Não contou os passos de uma despedida triste, sem abraços, beijos ou promessas: vazia.

Draco voltou até o castelo, foi até seu quarto, destruiu tudo que poderia destruir, porque ele não era nada do que precisava ser para ficar com Granger, porque ele jamais viveria sem a fortuna que herdaria, jamais faria Granger feliz do jeito certo. Queria destruir tudo porque achava que assim poderia amenizar um pouco da dor absoluta que sentia. Mas a maior dor foi olhar-se no espelho e desejar ser Ronald Weasley.

_E ver Ronald Weasley._

Nunca desejou tanto matar alguém, aquela figura no espelho, cheia de sardas, ruiva, pobre. Pegou a varinha e quando olhou para frente, aquela figura do Weasley parecia rir dele, porque ele era inferior a tudo e, mesmo assim, tinha Granger. Aquela figura ria de Draco, o zombava. Aquela figura sozinha. E Draco riu porque, estando sozinho, ele poderia matá-lo.

No auge de sua insanidade, Malfoy despediu-se de forma zombeteira daquela figura de Weasley, e o matou com um raio verde que saiu de sua varinha.

Quando o feitiço ricocheteou no espelho onde agora jazia a imagem de Draco Malfoy, ele percebeu seu erro. Fechou os olhos. Não doera tanto quanto ver Granger partir.

Dentro do coche, Hermione sentiu um palpitar no coração inexplicável. O qual ela entendeu quando viu a reportagem do _Daily Prophet _do dia seguinte_, _que dizia da morte de um Draco Malfoy. Suicídio. Constatou, então, a morte de seu coração - que tornara-se viciado nas cores invisíveis de Malfoy e nos contáveis pontos marrons do mar cinza - doeu.

_O mundo voltou a girar, numa velocidade vagarosa para que todos percebessem seu pesar_

_Certas despedidas não deveriam acontecer. Destino, afinal, nunca existira_

_Só haviam obrigações dos ideais de cada um_

**_

* * *

_N/Deh:**

**Fic feita pro I mini-challenge Draco Hermione**

**tema final infeliz**

**sub-tema:obrigação**

**item: despedida**

_Reviews?_**  
**


End file.
